teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Kate
The familial relationship between Hunter Chris Argent and former Hunter-turned-Werejaguar Kate Argent Chris and Kate both grew up in the Hunter lifestyle and were trained to fight and, if necessary, kill, supernatural creatures from a very young age. However, though the two seemed to have a close relationship, the two ultimately developed two very different philosophies when it came to their family legacy; Chris became a devout follower of the original Hunter Code ("We hunt those who hunt us"), while Kate developed the same way of thinking as their father Gerard Argent, which meant only following the Code when it was convenient for them. Unbeknownst to Chris, Kate had orchestrated the Hale House Fire that killed nearly every member of the Hale Family of Werewolves during the first period of time where the Argents were living in Beacon Hills, California; he instead assumed that it was an accident whose blame was placed on their family due to their role as Hunters. The two did not see each other for a few years up until January 2011, when Kate returned to Beacon Hills several weeks after Chris, his wife Victoria, and their daughter Allison moved there, as they had heard that Laura and Derek Hale had also returned after six years on the run. Though Chris and Kate worked closely together in their plan to apprehend Derek and the other Beta Werewolf who had been turned by a powerful new Alpha, tensions mounted between them when Chris realized Kate's lack of devotion to the Code. Upon learning that it was, in fact, Kate who caused the Hale House Fire, he became furious with her and stopped her from killing Scott McCall, the new Beta, reminding her that they do not kill teenagers unless they have absolute proof that they spilled innocent human blood. Despite his anger towards her, Chris was still devastated when she was killed by the Alpha, Peter Hale, and mourned her loss as their father, Gerard Argent, returned to Beacon Hills to spearhead a more brutal assault on the town's supernatural community. He continued to believe that she was truly dead throughout Season 2 and Season 3 of the series, not knowing that Peter's claws had sliced her throat so deeply that she had transformed into a Werejaguar and went on the run from the Calavera Family of Hunters. At the end of Season 3, Derek Hale, now Chris' ally, brought him a shotgun shell casing that had the Argent fleur-de-lis stamped on it, causing him to realize that Kate really was alive. In Season 4, Chris reunited with Kate for the first time since her "death," with Scott and Chris approaching her in the then-abandoned Argent Arms International and being badly wounded by the Berserkers under her control. Though the two remained at an impasse for some time, Chris could no longer support her when he learned she had transformed Scott into a Berserker in hopes that his pack (the same pack with which Chris was an ally) would kill him, Chris stated that he was done saving her and reminded her that Allison, who Kate was attempting to avenge, would never have supported what she was doing. He shot her with a yellow wolfsbane bullet, forcing her to go on the run and heal herself. The two did not see each other again until Season 6, when Kate attempted to once again kill Scott in hopes of returning to the family, this time with the same kind of yellow wolfsbane bullet that Chris used on her a year earlier. However, when it became clear that Gerard was never going to accept her (especially after he used one of the bullets meant for Scott to shoot her), she took Chris' side and presumably mauled Gerard to death, seemingly with Chris' blessing. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= In Omega, Chris, along with his wife, Victoria, and his daughter, Allison, attended Kate's funeral at the Beacon Hills Cemetery. Joining them at the funeral was Chris and Kate's father, Gerard Argent, whom Allison had not seen since she was three years old, and whom Chris was not exactly pleased to see. That night, Chris and Gerard went hunting in the Beacon Hills Preserve, where they managed to catch an Omega Werewolf, also known as a "lone wolf," or a wolf without a pack, whom Scott McCall was chasing down in hopes of getting answers about why he was there. Derek Hale, now the Alpha of Beacon Hills, caught Scott and prevented him from being caught as well, and made him watch what Gerard was about to do as proof that he needed to join his pack. After Gerard bisected and killed the Omega with his broadsword, Chris, unhappy, reminded him of the Hunter Code, which states that they only hunt those Werewolves who hunt humans. However, Gerard argued that since Werewolves killed his daughter, Kate, they would not be using the Code any longer, and would be killing all of them regardless of whether they are innocent or guilty. |-|Season 3= In Fireflies, when Scott McCall approached Chris Argent during the full moon in hopes of gaining his assistance in catching the feral Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale, who were running on pure instinct throughout Beacon Hills due to being starved of the moon for four months. Chris brought up his sister Kate, as well as his wife Victoria and his father Gerard, as he believed that losing them was a result of his involvement in the supernatural, and made it clear he didn't want to decimate his family more than absolutely necessary. However, after finding one of the Darach's human sacrifice victims, Chris changed his mind and became an ally to the McCall Pack and the Hale Pack. In Insatiable, after being called to the loft by his now-ally Derek Hale, who had found the twins Ethan and Aiden Steiner having been shot by Wolfsbane-laced bullets in the woods, Chris asked him if he knew who was responsible for the shooting. Derek pulled out a shotgun shell casing and handed it to Chris, who, seeing the symbol stamped on it, immediately whispered that this couldn't be possible; it wasn't learned until later that the symbol on the shell casing was the Argent Family fleur-de-lis, revealing that Kate had been brought back to life. |-|Season 4= In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Time of Death, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 6= In Relics, In Broken Glass, Trivia *Chris and Kate were the first sibling relationship shown on Teen Wolf, followed by Laura and Derek, Talia and Peter, Gerard and Alexander, Ethan and AidenEthan and Aiden, Derek and Cora, Malia and Kylie, Boyd and Alicia, Brett and Lorilee, Hayden and Valerie, Gwen and Phoebe, and Marie-Jeanne and Sebastien. *Chris and Kate seem to follow the typical traits in birth-order psychology, with Chris, the oldest, being a perfectionist, over-achieving rule-follower and Kate, the youngest, being a rebellious rule-breaker. Gallery Chris and kate magic bullet.gif Chris and kate formality.jpg Chris and kate formality.png Chris and kate formality 1.jpg Chris and kate time of death 2.jpg Chris and kate time of death.gif 4x08 Kate vs Chris.png Chris and kate smoke and mirrors.jpg Chris and kate smoke and mirrors 1.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family Category:Needs Help